


Things Most People Don't Know

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur speaks Icelandic.  Eames knits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Most People Don't Know

Arthur:

Arthur's undergrad degrees (French, economics) aren't fake but the bulk of his secondary education occurred in dreamshare.  Dom - Mal, actually - pulled strings to get him in the accelerated learning subprogram of the Project after his first 3 months there as a guinea pig.  "It would be a waste to do any less."  She pronounced.  "Don't object."

"You want me to dream school?  Isn't that the average kid's nightmare?"  It's not that he objected, it's more he didn't want to get his hopes up and get into the material, just to have the rug pulled from under his feet.  

For his first couple of years as a 'private contractor', _ahem_ , Arthur spent his payoffs testing out of classes at two different universities (Tulane and University of Kansas, respectively) to finish his degrees.  

The master's in economics he couldn't fake his attendance for, and actually had to spend most of a school year in residence, while his professional colleagues thought he was languishing in a Central American jail.  He'd planned to get his Ph.D., but then Mal died and things went to shit for a long, long time.  He doesn't think he'll go back.

 

Eames:

The degrees Eames claims aren't the ones he has at all, and the spoon in his mouth he was born with was definitely silver.  Albeit a bit tarnished these days.  He likes to tell people he's trained in psychology, or art, or drama.  It fits his persona - actually, no degree fits his persona, these are just what he reaches for when pressed.

In actuality, Eames studied maths back home, and started a degree in petroleum engineering at Texas A&M, but got distracted into a dissertation on the history of science and changed programs mid-stream.   It happens.

He's written three scholarly books, all published by University of Texas Press.

 

Arthur:

Spent his summers in Iceland with his mother's family as a kid.  Speaks Icelandic, and loves all those online programs that make it possible to chat in different languages with people at bizarre hours of the day.  Took Latin in high school and finds conjugating verbs oddly relaxing.  

 

Eames:

Knits.  Tried bobbin lace once or twice, but didn't keep it up.

 

Arthur:

Has his pilot's license.  Likes flying bush planes.

 

Eames:

Spent his childhood years in Cairo, and gets very dismissive about most 'mummy' movies.  Speaks Arabic with an Egyptian accent, which is the Arabic equivalent of 'posh', or, at least, Received Pronunciation.

 

Arthur:

Is an almost but not quite Olympic-caliber fencer.  Laughs uncontrollably at the swordfight scenes in Errol Flynn movies.

 

Eames:

Has actually languished in a Central American jail after being accused of a crime he did not (for once) commit.  But not for long, because Arthur staged a real, live, prison breakout to free him.  His only regret, he claims, is no one ever made the adventure into a movie.

 

Arthur:

Collects dictionaries in different languages.

 

Eames:

Keeps his forgery skills in practice by illuminating manuscripts, including a shooting script from The X-Files as a gift for Arthur, which he did in shades of green and a washed-out black, with little alien figures and FBI agents dancing about the pages.  It took him over a year to finish and is one of Arthur's prize possessions.

 

 

Eames:

Desperately in love with Arthur.

 

Arthur:

Ridiculously in love with Eames.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
